High School of Hell preveiw
by Aurora Breen
Summary: if ya like the book Halo by Alexandra give this story a try


High school of Hell

Summary: Rose goes to a supernatural school and is thrown into a world of hate, love magic and trickery, A boy named Lucifer is the main problem. Will Rose's secret survive? Or will it found out and told. Fine out in...

High school of Hell.

Chapter 1 preview:

Hi my names Rose i'm an unfortunate girl with a life full of surprises. First of all in a white angel i know your thinking aren't all angels white? Wrong there are three types of angel, first a normal angel which is a light grey colour not white. Second there are the fallen angels the angels who fell in love with the world and turned away from god. Third there's me a white angel, there hasn't been one for awhile now so yes i count as supernatural, an angel with no soul or spirit AT ALL! Instead my soul and spirit are trapped in my amethyst teardrop necklace that i must wear at all times it sucks really badly. Anyway i'm stuck in a hard place Wait i should probably start at the start.

Welcome to High school of Hell

The best private school for the supernatural as well as spoiled, rich supernatural families like the Church family and the Dame family. Now you know something about the school let's get to the story:

"Ah great" i say standing at the High School of Hell's front gate i hear someone running this way and out of the dark i see a man who looks like me.

"Rose there you are" the man says after he gets his breath back

"i'm surprised you couldn't find me there is no one around they are all asleep" i say to him This man in front of me is my brother His name is Lucifer Greyloose, Yeah we have a weird last name i know.

"Very funny" he says glaring at me then he pulls me into a hug

"i missed you too Bro" i say hugging him back after a few seconds i step out of the hug.

"I'm guessing your stuff is already in your room". I nod in response

We start walking to my dorm room which is close (meaning right next to) my Brothers room.

"So how's mum?" he asks

"She's um how should i say this getting better" i answer

"That's good oh and she filled me in and Ur lucky i sent a letter or u would be heading to St Jane's school for angels, witches and demons" he says smirking

"Don't remind me" i groan

I stop walking when i hear chanting, the type of chanting you hear at a fight

"Let's go check it out" i say walking towards the chanting

As my brother and i got closer we saw two boys circling each other and we also saw the people who were chanting. My Brother went to go tell them to go to their dorms while i sort out the fight.

The Boy's lunge at each other only to be thrown back by me, i toss the one with the most injuries to my brother who pulls him over to the bench while i grab the other boys hand and i pull him away from the Boy my brother was yelling at.

We arrive at the courtyard and i sit his down near the fountain and i start healing his wounds with my magic

"Why did you break up the fight? Girlie" he asks with a snicker i don't answer, feel him glare at me and i smirk inwardly.

"Oy answer me" he says

Again i don't answer he sighs  
"Why are you healing me? And Why did you stop the fight?" he asks and to his surprise i answer

"Yes what you were doing was wrong but first thing you didn't start the fight he did second of all what would your teachers say when you come into class tomorrow cut and bruised?" i say looking into his eyes and when i see he understands i sit next to him. We stay like that for awhile then i get a message from my brother saying we need to go back.

I stand up and while i do i say "Come slowpoke Greyloose-sensei what's us back" i start walking and he walks beside me

I see me brother playing with one of his daggers i smile, it's the one i made him when i was small.

"Nice to know you've kept that dagger" i say stopping near Luciver

"You know how important this dagger is to me Miss Greyloose" Luciver says "it's the only dagger you have ever made and you made it for me Sister"

I smile "Thanks Aniki-san"

The boy i healed stands there looking very confused, i laugh at him and he smiles.

My Brother starts laughing "your laugh hasn't changed it's still sounds like a harp playing it's best notes"

"Why that you for saying that kind sir" i say laughing even more now

Once the laughing has calmed down my brother asks if the boy could drop me off at my dorm and the boy agrees

So this is another Poll story done and don't forget to read the other ones i will try and have them up as soon as i can.


End file.
